Reefer Madness
by eands-lover
Summary: There's lots of free love and drugs in the late 60's and early 70's. This is a one shot about Eric and Sookie. Summer of 69. Rated M for drug use and Lemons! AH


Eric n' Sooks- Summer of '69- one-shot contest

Title- Reefer Madness

Pen name- eands-lover

Characters- Eric and Sookie, also making an appearance: Gran, Bill, Amelia, Tray, Pam, and Alcide. Mentioned: Arlene, Terry, and Sam

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters in this story. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just using them. Thank you, Mrs. Harris.

A.N.- I want to thank Ehee for helping me with her great Beta skills. You are awesome!!!

I also want to thank anyone who takes the time out to read this story. I hope you will enjoy it. Without further ado, we have Reefer Madness.

REEFER MADNESS

This should be a summer to remember. I was so excited! Graduation was over and I wasn't going to work all summer. Gran had told me to take the summer off. I felt guilty, but only because I had always worked during summer break. Gran thought that after a long hard year, I deserved to relax before college began in the fall. Gran had insisted that I put money back from each paycheck in the past so I would have what I needed for school. I also had money from the death of my parents that Gran put away for me. She said it should be enough for college.

I had lived with Gran since I was a small child. My parents died when I was seven. I have an older brother who now lives in our parents' old home. I was pretty close with Jason, now. When I was younger he didn't want me around. But since I got older, well, he liked to hang around. I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with my beautiful friends. Yeah right, Jason loved women. My friends and I had been to many wild parties at Jason's house. He had hooked up with Amelia, before she met Tray, and Claudine, many times. Jason was into free love.

Gran and I lived in a lake house just outside of town. The land had been in our family forever, and the house had been there for what seemed like forever. I loved it though, and we were about fifty yards from the water. There wasn't a house between ours and the waterfront.

Old Mr. Compton lived in a house about a hundred yards from us. He was closer to the road. You passed his house to get to ours. Two years ago, Mr. Compton passed away. Bill moved into his home close to a year ago. We had been going out for the past six months.

It was Friday, and some of my friends had to work, but the ones that didn't came to lay out and to enjoy the beach with me. Bill, Amelia, Sam, Tray, Arlene, and Terry weren't working and had come to get toasted. Bill brought the most amazing pot with him. So we were getting toasted by the sun and toasted with the pot.

Amelia and Tray had been a couple for about a year. Amelia really didn't like Bill too much. She always told me that he acted as if he was guilty of something. She thought that he was a liar, but she had no proof and I didn't have any reason to doubt him.

After passing around a couple of doobies, Amelia and Tray grabbed a big black innertube and pushed out in the water. Those two were always at it, and today was no different. Bill was always trying to get me to have public sex or invite someone to have sex with us. No way, not going to happen. As we were lying there, fried, I heard a boat out in the water. Bill jumped up and ran to our small pier, waving his arms franticly.

"Eric! Over here!" he yelled.

I sat up to see what was going on when I saw the most beautiful sight I'd ever witnessed. A tall blond man, probably six foot five, pulled up to the pier with a tan body and muscles that made you drool a little.

"Hey, Bill! Enjoying your day off?"

"Oh, yes," Bill replied.

"So, who's your friends?" Eric asked, as he exited the boat.

I turned my attention back to Bill, who started to introduce everyone. I stood and made my way over to him. I smiled and Bill said, "…and this is Sookie, my girlfriend."

Eric's eyes were a beautiful blue. He just stared into mine and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sookie."

I smiled back, "You, too Eric." _Boy was it getting hot out here or what._

"So, did you get all moved in?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, Pam wants to have some friends over tonight and break the new pad in right," he smirked. "Why don't you guys come over and party with us?"

"Sounds groovy," I said.

Bill pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Eric smirked and said, "We are right across the lake." He pointed to a large house with another man-made beach.

"It was nice to meet you," I said.

Sam came over and was chatting with Bill and Eric, so I returned to my towel to catch a few rays. A few minutes later I heard Eric's boat take off and Bill was back by my side.

"Listen, Sookie, I don't think this party is such a good idea. I don't think that you will have that much fun."

"Why?"

"Pam is into free love and there will be a lot of drugs there."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Really?"

"That doesn't mean that I have to have sex with anyone."

Bill sighed. "Ok, we will go if you want."

Amelia and Tray were getting off the tube and joined us.

"So, how about another joint?" Amelia asked.

Bill smiled and pulled a little baggie out with several joints already rolled. After a couple of hours of the sun and fun, we decided to meet back at my place at 9:00 so we could go to Eric's party together. We all headed home hoping to satisfy our munchies.

It was about 8:15 and there was a knock on the door. Gran called up the stairs, letting me know that she would get the door. Seconds later, Amelia was walking through my door without even a knock.

"Amelia, do you mind, I'm trying to get dressed."

"Nah, I don't mind," she giggled.

"Yeah, but I do."

I slid on a pair of hip huggers that showed off my figure, a Doors t-shirt, and went to get my sandals.

"I saw the look exchange today," Amelia said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not fooling me, Sookie Stackhouse."

I just rolled my eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know Bill noticed it too and that's why he put his arm around you. Like he owns you or something," she said with disgust.

"We are a couple, you know."

"How can I forget? There's just something not right about him, Sook. I don't trust him."

"Well, I like him."

"But you don't love him, right?"

"I've never thought about it, really." I pondered on that for a second.

"Well, you should keep your options open."

"Amelia…"

"No, Sookie. I'm serious. Eric couldn't keep his eyes off you today and I could tell that you liked what you saw."

"Yeah right, he's older than me and I think that he's into all that free love stuff. I just don't think that I could do that, and I'm not in to sharing," I giggled.

Before we could say anything else, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Bill was standing there. He bent to kiss me.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Hey," he returned. Then he looked at Amelia.

"Amelia," he spoke coolly.

"Bill," she spat.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I need to speak with Sookie. Do you mind?" Bill addressed Amelia.

"Of course not." Then she sat down.

"Amelia," I said sternly.

She sighed and stomped down the stairs. After Amelia left, Bill wrapped me into his arms and kissed me again. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was almost like he was excited about this party.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"You look great," he added.

"Thank you, so do you."

We made our way down stairs to find Tray, Sam, and Terry sitting on the couch with Amelia.

"Is Arlene coming?" I asked.

"No," Terry replied "She has to work tonight."

"Gran," I called, "we are taking off."

"Ok, honey, have fun and be careful," she said then kissed my forehead.

We headed for the door. We all took different vehicles so we would be able to leave when we were ready.

When we arrived at Eric's, there were cars everywhere. Hand in hand, we made our way up to the house with Amelia, Tray, Terry, and Sam trailing behind us. Bill led us around the side of the house and we entered through a gate. As we approached a small group, the smell of pot wafted through the air. I could see Eric sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Hey, Bill. I'm glad you could make it," Eric said, staring at me.

"Hey, man," Bill said, sliding his arm around my waist.

Our group ended up around the fire, passing a joint. Eric had introduced us to the people around the fire that he knew. Apparently, some of the people that were there were Pam's friends and Eric wasn't familiar with them. After the first joint, I heard a voice from my past.

"Sookie? Is that you?"

I turned to see Alcide standing there, gawking at me.

"Alcide?"

"Yeah, it's me alright."

He approached me and threw his arms around me like we were long lost buddies.

"Wow, you look great. You sure have grown up, Sookie."

"I guess so, I haven't seen you in about two years," I said.

"Bill, there's some heavier stuff in the house," Eric replied.

Bill stood and kissed my head.

"I'll be right back. You just catch up with your old friend."

I nodded. Then Bill left, walking toward the house. Amelia and Tray walked away holding hands. Sometime after we smoked the last joint, everyone else left, too.

I was now standing around the fire with only Eric and Alcide.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, I'm with Bill."

"The guy who just got up and left you with me?"

"Yep, that would be the one," I giggled.

"Why?"

"Because I like him. I think that should be a good enough reason," I said coolly.

Eric moved closer and lit another joint and passed it to me. After taking a big hit off of it, I passed it to Alcide. He hit it and passed it back to Eric.

"Why don't we take a walk down to the water, Sookie?" Alcide asked, smiling.

"No," Eric said.

I looked at him and started to giggle.

"Now, that is some good reefer," I said, giggling again.

Alcide reached over and took my hand. "Let's go for that walk."

Eric stood, "No."

"I believe it's up to Sookie."

"I believe I said no, and if you want to keep that hand then you had better keep it to yourself."

Alcide stared at Eric and Eric met his gaze. Eric was a bit taller than Alcide and much more intimidating.

"Hey man, everything is groovy. I was just going to teach her about free love. It's all good."

Eric smiled and Alcide dropped his hand.

"I've really missed you Sookie. It was **real** good to see you again," Alcide said.

He bent over, kissed my cheek and then he walked away.

Eric took a big hit off the joint and handed it to me.

"So, tell me about yourself," Eric inquired.

We talked for what seemed like hours. I knew it really hadn't been that long. Eventually, he lit another joint and passed it to me. He settled back in the chair where he was sitting and motioned for me to sit in the other chair. I loved talking with Eric. He was so interesting and we had a lot in common. He admitted to me that he wasn't really into the free love thing but he had tried it some. I smiled with the thought. But if he were mine, I wouldn't want to share. I told him that I looked at sex as a commitment thing and not to share with everyone. He also shared that Pam was really into it.

"So, is Pam your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, she's my sister."

"Oh," I said blushing.

All of a sudden I realized that Bill never came back from the house.

"Maybe, I should go check on Bill."

"I'm sure that he will be back in a minute, Sookie, but if I make you feel uncomfortable, then we can go up to the house."

"No, not at all," I smiled again. He had the most amazing eyes.

Just then, a group of people came out of the house. A giggling blond came walking up to Eric and threw her arms around him.

"This is so much fun, Eric. Thank you for doing this." Then she noticed me and slid up to me and said, "So, who's your friend?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse," Eric replied.

Pam smiled down at me and continued, "Oh, you live across the lake." She stretched out her hand to me and said, "Come, Sookie, why don't you join me?"

"No," Eric said. I looked at him curiously. "She's waiting on Bill."

"Just tell him to come join us when he's finished in the house," Pam said.

"No, she's not into free love."

"Oh, well that is a shame," she said and than she leaned over and kissed me softly on my lips.

I was stunned. I didn't move. She smiled at me then said, "It was **very **good to meet you, Sookie. I do hope you will come around more often."

Not forgetting my good manners, I smiled up at her and said, "It was nice meeting you too, Pam."

She giggled then wrapped her arm around the dark haired girl that walked over to her and they strolled down toward the beach.

"What's down there?" I asked.

"The beach," he said smiling.

"What are they doing down there?" I asked.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"No. Just tell me."

"There are many couples having sex on blankets or in the lounge chairs."

"Really? Free love?"

"Yes."

Bill walked over to me and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Sookie, let's go down to the beach."

"No, I would rather stay here and smoke some more reefer. Eric has some powerful stuff."

"Well, I want to take you down to the beach and have sex under the moon."

"No, Bill. I don't want to participate in free love."

"Sookie, can I get you something to drink?" Eric asked.

"Yes, please."

Bill looked disgusted "Maybe you would come down to the beach if Eric would agree to come down with us," he sneered.

"Eric, don't worry about the drink. Bill, I want to go home."

"I'm not ready to leave yet."

"I am."

"I'll take her home," Eric suggested.

"No," Bill said. "I'll take her home."

We stood to leave and Eric stood, too.

"Hey, there's going to be a few people over tomorrow night. Why don't you come over and hang out with us?" Eric asked staring at me.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think we will be able to make it," Bill said.

I just shrugged and we started to walk away.

"It was fun, thanks for inviting us," I called over my shoulder.

Bill wasn't happy to be leaving the party. He was fried.

"Bill, what were you doing in the house?"

"Acid."

"Maybe I should drive."

"You're stoned," he laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not totally fried. Besides, it's just across the lake."

"Fine," he said.

"What's going on tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you want to go back to Eric's?"

"Why, do you like him?"

"No, Bill. I'm with you."

"Don't lie, Sookie. Everyone wants him. Trust me, he has been with more women than you could imagine. He's not like me. I didn't push you to join the party down by the beach, and if that's what he wants then that's what he gets."

"I'm just not into that."

"Well, that's what that party was all about. Getting stoned and getting naked. Didn't you notice your friends joined the party and were having a good time?"

"I don't have a problem with them having a good time. I just don't want to do it myself."

We reached the car and Bill gave me the keys. I drove us home in silence. When I reached his road I pulled down his driveway and parked.

"I will walk home from here."

"Fine. I call you sometime tomorrow. I have to work tomorrow night."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then."

I got out of the car and walked away. No kiss, no goodbye, no nothing. I didn't want to go to the house just yet. I decided to walk down to the lake. It was late, but it was peaceful. I had some stuff to think about. Once I got there I walked out on the pier and sat at the end. I could see a couple of small fires burning across the lake. Every now and then I could see some movement around the fires but that was all. I lay back on the pier and started thinking.

What was Bill's problem? Maybe we weren't really suited for one another. There were things that he wanted to do and I didn't. He did appear to be jealous of Eric. But really, Eric was older than me, and Bill was right: he could have anyone that he wanted, and probably did. He was just being polite tonight. He was picture perfect. I sighed. I lay on the pier for hours. It had to be early morning. I decided to get up and head for my bed. I trudged back to the house and quietly went upstairs.

It felt like I had been asleep for just minutes when I smelled bacon cooking. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Gran said.

"Morning."

"Sookie, you look like you have been put through the ringer."

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Man problems?"

I looked at Gran like she was reading my mind. In a small whisper I asked, "How'd you know?"

"Sookie, people change. Sometimes you have to stand firm on what you believe. Change isn't always bad. At times, it can be just what you need. Just be smart. Make good decisions."

With that said, she put a couple pieces of bacon and an egg on my plate with two pieces of toast. She poured me some orange juice and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"Oh no, I ate hours ago."

I looked up at the clock to see it was 10:30. Yep, this would be late for Gran. After eating, I cleaned up my dishes and went upstairs to shower. I pulled my hair up and put on a bikini. I threw on a t-shirt with the word 'Beatles' across the front and shimmied into a pair of shorts. I grabbed my bag and made sure that I had a clean beach towel. As I made my way back down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," I called out.

I swung open the door and Bill was standing there.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said.

"Sorry about last night. I hope we can move forward and not let this mess up what we have."

"It's fine. But, I am concerned that we want different things."

"Sookie, I want you." He was staring in my eyes. I smiled. "Look, I work late tonight, so I will come by tomorrow afternoon and we can spend the day together."

"Ok," I said reluctantly.

He kissed my cheek and left. I walked down to the beach to spend sometime by myself. I sank back in a chair and pulled a joint out of my bag. I slowly smoked it and just relaxed. I pulled my shorts and top off and lay on my stomach on my towel. I closed my eyes and must have drifted off. I could hear the faint sound of a boat. The next thing I knew there were fingers softly trailing down my back. My eyes shot open and I saw someone sitting next to my towel. I lifted my head to find Eric sitting there next to me.

"Oh, hi," I said sleepily.

He laughed, "Rough night?"

"Kinda," I said. I sat up and turned to sit on my towel. Eric lit a joint and passed it to me.

"Ever try acid or LSD?"

"Yeah, a few times but I didn't care for it. I just stick with grass," I said.

We smoked the joint and just chatted for a while. Then I started to think about last night.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said that you weren't really into those free love parties but you were giving one. Why is that?"

"I told you last night. Pam is really into them."

"Why don't you like them?" I realized how nosey I was being and blushed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

He smiled. "Don't get me wrong. I have been to many wild parties and given some myself. I guess that I'm just tired of that scene. I'm ready to find one girl, someone who doesn't want to be with everyone else."

I blushed I wasn't for sure why, but nevertheless, I did. He smiled and lit another joint. We smoked, lay in the sand, and talked. I learned a lot about him. His parents had died. He and Pam owned a couple of houses and had inherited their family businesses. He worked a lot but played a lot, too. He had managers that ran his businessess and that allowed him to travel and do things that he wanted to do. We spent hours together, my stomach growled and he laughed.

"Why don't you come meet my Gran and get some lunch with me?"

"I would like that."

We walked up to the house and Gran smiled at us when we approached her.

"Gran, I would like you to meet my friend, Eric."

Gran smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Eric."

"It's nice to me you, too, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric said.

"Please, call me Adele," she smiled.

"Gran, we are going to go in and get a sandwich. Can I get you something?"

"I already ate my lunch."

She was weeding her flower garden and she looked hot.

"How about some lemonade?" I asked.

"That would be delightful," she replied.

I made Gran some ice cold lemonade and took it to her.

"Well, Sookie, Eric seems to be a nice man."

"Yes, he's really nice."

"Well, don't keep him waiting, dear."

I went back into the house and made us some sandwiches and Eric poured us some lemonade. He even filled the ice trays and put them back into the freezer for me. I thanked him and we ate silently. After eating, we walked back down to the lake.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans tonight?" Eric asked.

"Bill has to work and I'm going to stay home."

He had a strange look on his face. "Since Bill has to work, why don't you drop by and we can just hang out?"

"I just may do that," I said. I mean why not. It's not like I was going to be with him or anything. We were just going to hang out.

"I could come and pick you up," he sounded hopeful.

"No, if I come then I better drive over."

"Ok. I will be looking for you," he smiled and his eyes sparkled. I found myself getting lost in his gaze. He moved closer to me and just as he was leaning in to kiss me, I heard…

"Hey, Sook."

I pulled out of his gaze and stepped back. Amelia and Tray were walking down to the beach.

"Oh, hey girl. Tray," I acknowledged.

When she saw Eric standing there she kinda paused in her advancement.

"Oh, hey Eric. Sorry Sook, I didn't know that you had company."

"No big deal. We were just talking and smoking," I giggled.

"Man, that party was far out last night," Tray said.

"Oh, man. It was so groovy. It's always fun to try something new," she giggled. "I met Pam last night. She is so much fun."

"Oh, yes, Pam is just a sweet flower child," he laughed.

Eric pulled a doobie out of his pocket and lit it up. We walked out on the pier and stripped our clothes down to our swimsuits, Tray and Eric pulled their shirts off and then we smoked the joint. When we were finished, Tray and Amelia grabbed the large tube and climbed on together. They were lost in each other. Eric and I got in and swam for a while and then we threw water at Tray and Amelia.

"That should cool you off," I laughed.

We went back to the sand and rested on my towel. It was starting to get late and Eric said that he should go.

"I'll be looking for you tonight."

"I'll be there," I said.

"Far out," he replied and then climbed into his boat and left.

Amelia got out of the water and Tray paddled out by himself to enjoy the sun.

"Ok, so tell me what was really going on? Did you dump Bill after last night?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"I thought that you knew," she grimaced.

"Knew what?"

"Well, we were in the house when Bill came in and he was doing acid."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"There was a dark haired girl there named Lorena and they were being very friendly. When he saw me and Tray, he just smiled and said that you knew that he was into free love. He said to the girl that he would go get you and meet her on the beach."

"What?"

"Sorry, Sookie. I knew that didn't sound like you. I thought that he must have talked you into trying it. That's kinda why we came here today, to check on you."

"He did try to get me to go to the beach last night but I refused. I asked him to bring me home. He wasn't happy, but he did it."

"So what about Eric?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be naive, Sookie. It's very obvious that he likes you."

"I don't think that he likes me like that Amelia, really. We are just friends. He is very nice."

"And nice to look at, too!" she added.

I just shook my head.

"Are you going back over there tonight?" Amelia asked.

"He invited me. Bill has to work but I might go over and just smoke a little."

"We will be there, too. Pam asked us to come tonight."

"I think that I'm going to go home and munch out and then take a nap. I guess I will see you tonight."

"Far out," Amelia said.

I got up placed, my towel over the chair to dry, waved to Tray and headed home.

I showered and lay down for a while. When I woke, it was starting to get dark. The clock hanging on my bedroom wall showed it to be 8:00. I walked down stairs and Gran was sitting on the couch.

"I let you sleep since you didn't sleep well last night. There's a plate in the oven for you."

"Thanks, Gran."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with Tray and Amelia at a friend's house."

"I see. I hope you have a good time and Sookie, listen to your heart."

I swear she must be reading my mind. I ate and went upstairs to get dressed. I put my favorite pair of hip huggers on and a tube top. I brushed my teeth and hair. I added some long beads and put my sandals back on. When I went back downstairs Gran wasn't on the couch.

"I'm leaving, Gran," I hollered.

"Have fun," the answer came from the direction of Gran's bedroom.

I left and drove slowly over to Eric's, wondering the whole way if this was a mistake. What if Eric was interested in me? I was with Bill. But did I really want to be with Bill? I thought it was time to break up. Not because of Eric, but because he really wanted things that I just could not and would not do. After the short trip to Eric's, I parked and went to the back gate reluctantly.

When I entered, there were a few people around the fire, including Alcide. He walked over and said that he was glad to see me tonight.

"Thanks."

"Not with Bill anymore?"

"I am, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I didn't see you as the kind of girl that would be fine with the free love thing."

"I'm not," I said sharply.

"I need to show you something," he said pulling me toward the beach.

"Alcide, I've already told you that I'm not into that," I said angrily.

"I know. But you really need to see something."

I hesitantly walked with Alcide into the dark toward the beach. We were approaching what looked like a blanket with people on it. You could hear moaning and groaning. As we got closer, I could make out one of the naked people on the blanket.

"Bill?" I asked, stunned.

"Sookie, I'm glad you're here. Come join us."

I felt sick and tears immediately filled my eyes. I began to run back to my car. I could hear Bill yell out.

"Sookie! Come back."

I just kept running. Amelia and Tray were at the fire as I ran past crying.

"Sookie?" I heard her ask. I just held up my hand and kept going. Alcide was hot on my heels. As I got to the car, Alcide caught me by the arm and swung me around.

"Sookie, don't go. It's alright," he said, as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I just need to go home."

"Just stay with me. I can make you forget about him," he tried to kiss me. I pushed him back and yelled.

"Leave me alone!"

"You heard her!" a voice boomed behind me.

When he let go, I jumped into my car and drove back home. On the way back to my house, I kept seeing Bill with those two girls. The tears weren't so much from Bill being with someone else but from his lying. I wondered how many times he had lied to me. How many women he had been with behind my back? I felt so stupid. When I got back to the house I immediately walked down to the beach. I sat down in the sand and buried my face in my hands. I just needed to cry it out and be done with it. I wasn't there long before I could feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see the most beautiful eyes looking at me.

"Are you ok? You know, he's not worth your tears," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"You know what? I'm not sad that it's over. I'm sad that he lied to me, and the thought of how many times he has done it without me knowing."

He pulled me into his embrace and whispered in my ear, "I'm not sad that it's over either but I am really sorry, Sookie. I knew that Bill didn't have to work tonight but I didn't know that he was coming over to the house. I didn't know that he was even there until Alcide told me what happened."

"It's not your fault. I knew that we wouldn't last. He was always trying to talk me into trying that. He has changed and we aren't anything alike. Most of my friends didn't like Bill but got along with him because of me."

We just sat there for a while, with his arms around me and my head on his shoulder. He gently kissed my hair and rubbed my back. He lifted my chin and softly kissed my lips. It felt so gentle and sweet. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me. My heart was all a flutter

"I'm sorry; I wanted to do that from the instant I laid my eyes on you. There is something special about you. I can't stop thinking about you."

He kissed me again. This time his lips parted and I felt his tongue seeking permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. I felt a warmth flow through my body and settle between my legs. After a very long passionate kiss, he pulled back again.

"Sookie, I really like you, you are what I've been searching for. I want to be with you."

I was speechless, which didn't happen very often. Since I couldn't find words, I smiled and reached up to kiss him again. This time the kiss felt hot and urgent. His hands went to my breasts and rubbed them through the fabric of my tube top. He began to kiss down my neck. Before I could catch my breath, he had pulled the top down and was palming my breast with one hand and sucking on the other one. I moaned when he sucked on my harden nipple and slightly pinched on the other.

"Oh, Eric. That feels so good."

He stopped long enough to pull my top over my head and threw it onto the ground. My towel was hanging on the back of the chair. He grabbed it and quickly laid it out on the ground. He laid me down on it and started to kiss me again.

I tugged on his shirt until I got it off. Throwing it over his shoulder, he attacked my neck, sucking and licking down to my breasts. After giving them attention, he started to move down my chest to my stomach, placing small kisses and nipping his way down. I gasped at the feeling. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and peeled them off. He sat back on his heels.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled.

He removed my panties and placed his head between my legs. Teasing my nub with his tongue was driving me crazy. He opened my legs wider and began to lick from my entrance up to my clit and lightly sucked. I moaned and writhed under him. I grabbed a hand full of his golden locks and he moaned at my assertiveness. He pushed a finger into my wet center and slowly moved it in and out. He quickly added another finger.

"Yes….Yes…that feels so good," I mumbled.

I could feel my release coming. My breath started to grow shallow and rapid. He moved his fingers in and out quicker and deeper. I screamed as I reached my peak. He began to lick my juices as they flowed from me.

"Oh my Sookie, you are so sweet."

He stood to shed his jeans. I immediately helped him out of them and his underwear. As I exposed him, I gasped at the sight of his huge shaft. He smirked.

"Do you see something you like?"

Instead of answering, I reached up and gently took it in my hand. I started to work him with my hand. I slowly lowered my mouth to his gracious plenty. He moaned and had a hard time not thrusting into my mouth. I worked him in and out of my mouth, slowly licking the underside of him taking time to show the area between the head and shaft plenty of attention. He moaned loudly when I sucked him back into my mouth. He had a handful of my hair and was lightly tugging it with my rhythm. I cupped his jewels and rubbed slightly. He swelled in my mouth and I could taste his sweet fluid roll down my throat, as he yelled with his release.

"Damn! You are so hot."

He laid me on my back again and kissed me. I could taste remnants of my juices in his mouth. He positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed into meand pulled out gently, allowing me to get used to his size. Once again, he pushed slowly in and out until he was buried deep inside me. I moaned with pleasure.

"You feel so good, lover," he said.

He started thrusting in and out and I pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts. He felt so good. He leaned over me and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moaned and drove my hips harder into him. He stopped and pulled out of me.

Before I could question what he was doing, he said, "Turn over and get on your knees."

I turned over and got on my knees. He pushed into me and I screamed out in pleasure. He drove into me and I pushed back on him. He was hitting my sweet spot. He wrapped his arm around me and found my clit with his very talented fingers. After a few more thrusts, we were both screaming in ecstasy with our release. I fell onto the towel and he folded over me. He rolled over and lay on his side. We caught our breath and just lay there cuddling. He got to his feet and pulled me with him. He walked me to the water and grabbed the innertube.

"Come swim with me," he said.

We got into the water and swam for a bit then he climbed onto the tube, pulling me into his lap. We relaxed and he just held me. He really didn't say much and neither did I. I hoped that we didn't make a mistake. How could something that felt so good be wrong?

"Let's get out. I have a joint in my pants."

We got out and he went to get the joint. I went and sat on the pier. I was kinda lost in my thoughts. When he returned, he tapped my shoulder and handed me the joint.

"Hey, you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Like a date?"

"Of course. Sookie, I was serious when I said those things. Those weren't just words. They were my feelings. You do something to me," he said and then smiled at me. I hit the joint again and passed it back to him.

"What's showing?" I asked.

He grinned and said, "Reefer Madness."

We just busted out laughing.

Please Review!!!!

I hope you enjoyed the story!!


End file.
